An LCD apparatus, in general, includes an LCD panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly supplying a light to the LCD panel.
When the LCD apparatus includes a big LCD panel, the backlight assembly may include a plurality of lamps disposed under the LCD panel and parallelly arranged with one other.
The backlight assembly may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), etc.
The CCFL includes a lamp electrode disposed in a lamp tube of the CCFL so that the CCFL generates a light by using penning discharge. A lamp electrode of the EEFL is disposed on external surface of an end portion of a lamp tube of the EEFL.
The EEFL (hereinafter, referred to as lamp) includes a capacitor formed between the external electrode and a discharge space so as to be driven. A plurality of the EEFL may be parallelly connected with one another, so that number of inverters that is necessary to the EEFL may be decreased.
The backlight assembly of the lamp includes a lamp securing plate and a mold frame. The lamp securing plate is combined with the end portion of the lamp on the external surface of the lamp so as to secure the lamp at a predetermined position. The lamp securing plate applies a voltage to the lamp so as to drive the lamp. The mold frame includes a receiving space for receiving the lamp securing plate.
When the lamp generates the light, heat may be generated from the external electrode. The heat is conducted to the LCD panel to decrease a display quality of the LCD panel.